Triplets
by Saturn-Onyx
Summary: Watching the Hyuuga triplets was always a small enjoyment, only if they left her out of their normal disputes though. Hyuuga Hikari, Hyuuga Hideki, and Hyuuga Hitomi were known as the most destructive around the kids in her age group, or in the entire vil


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Uchiha/Haruna (However ya wanna see it…) Sayuri; she belongs to my good friend Kyo. The triplets are all mine though…

* * *

**Triplets**

* * *

Sayuri glanced towards the three sparring bodies of her friends. She was virtually a nonentity at the moment since they were so enthralled with trying to beat each other to some point of exhaustion or near death. In Hikari's point, exhaustion, to Hideki and Hitomi…trying to strangle each other. 

Leaning back with her hands as a support so she back wouldn't collapse onto the ground she kept watching them in slight amusement. Watching the Hyuuga triplets was always a small enjoyment, only if they left her out of their normal disputes though. Hyuuga Hikari, Hyuuga Hideki, and Hyuuga Hitomi were known as the most destructive around the kids in her age group, or in the entire village.

They infested the village with tons of damage and annoyance on the other villagers. They held a strong wantonness, especially Hitomi and Hideki; they fought amongst each other so much it at times caused a headache for poor Sayuri.

_I think they almost had to send another body to the crematory the other day..._ She thought while watching Hideki try and beset Hikari with his Kage Bunshin jutsu.

On the other side Hitomi finally emancipated her self away from Hideki's many traps that usually came along with bonds and rope. She cursed a few times rather loudly and Sayuri felt herself sigh at that. Hitomi was the roughest of the three, a pure tomboy she was. When she got angry there was an imminence surrounding the entire area she would be in at that moment. Despite her short fuse she was pretty calm at times and even felt lonely compared to her siblings. With being the one with the huge temper, she was also the weakest and smallest out of them being the last born. Sayuri herself felt a deep connection with the girl.

There was a loud thud while Hideki hit the ground and tried to get back up on his feet. Hikari had probably hit one of his pressure points just by using her fingers, and chakra like any normal Hyuuga child would. The gentle fist technique style of fighting was a dangerous one for all shinobi alike, and Hikari was at the best when it came to using the gentle fist. Though Hideki had power tantamount towards Hikari, he only had a slight lethargy with his right leg where Hikari had hit him before.

"For that…I'm not going to abstain myself from hurting just Hitomi…your going down as well Hikari!" She heard Hideki spit out towards his older sister.

Hideki was an out right pervert with no respect towards women. He would fondle a woman, try to entrance her with cheesy pick up lines, and leered easily at anything with a set of large enough jugs, and that walked on two legs. Despite that he was rather serious looking much like his father. Though he was unlike his father in many things, for one he used weaponry like his mother did; mostly needles though. He gets overprotective of his sisters many times, yet he's very cruel in his teasing with them sometimes. Another drawback of his…he was a total momma's boy. Despite that though she had a small kind of liking towards him…as long as he didn't get near her with his wandering hands, then she just felt uncomfortable towards him.

"H-H-Hideki-nii-chan…." Hikari whined out softly in her usual stutter and grabbed Sayuri's attention back to the 'spar'. She avoided all his oncoming attacks athwart, but her clumsy self came along with her balance problem and she fell face first into the ground.

Sayuri winced at that.

Hitomi relinquished her hold on a giant rock she had loomed over her head while she watched her sister fall. "Pfft, was heard as she dropped the rock to the side causing a tiny shake in the ground and then she fell on her back laughing at her sister's expense.

Sayuri just shook her head at the two and watched Hideki almost give into his own buckets of giggles, but he held it in and helped up Hikari seeming to forget his threat just a moment ago, or so it seemed. As soon as Hikari was on her feet he went back down and started to exhume something from the dirt and he jumped back when Hikari was caught in another one of his ingenious traps.

"Hideki-nii-chan!!!" She whimpered out while looking with a soft glare towards him while she tried to escape away from a few weapons that were around her. Hitomi of course erupted in another fit of giggles, Hideki joining her while looking smugly at Hikari.

His grin widened as he watched his sister. "Gomen Jugs, but it's your giant chest that made you face fall in the first place." His white eyes just danced with delight at seeing his sister that was supposedly stronger then him in such a venerable state.

Sayuri shook her head feeling sorry for the usually timid girl. Hikari was just like her aunt…timid, low self-esteem, and her enormous breast size. Though she did have something in difference with her aunt; Hikari was one of the strongest in the Hyuuga clan at such a young age, unlike the triplets' aunt whom had never been much for strength in her younger years like Hikari.

Hikari was always dotted on by her father for her strength, and he picked on Hitomi as well…for just being his daughter, for being female. Their father had never had much 'bonding' time with Hideki or the triplets' older brother; Kenji.

There was an explosion and all she saw was that Hikari was missing from the trap, and what were in her place was Hitomi tied, with an apple in her mouth, and glaring angrily at Hideki with a look that could kill, and a whole lot of smoke surrounding it meaning she had used the Kawarimi no jutsu to escape.

With that Hideki started to rattle on another argument with Hitomi and the girl only struggled against her restraints, got out of them, and bit Hideki's arm making him wail like a small girl and try and beat her with a nearby stick on her head, but she wouldn't vanquish her hold on him.

Sayuri looked behind her slowly and saw Hikari sitting just a bit away from her. "Was that really needed Hikari-chan?"

The shy girl only nodded a bit ashamed for letting her siblings go at it again. She just watched in a bit of embarrassment.

Sayuri only nodded empathetically and sighed looking back as Hitomi was starting to look like she'd pass out eventually from the repeated beatings with the evil stick her brother held, but as always she showed how tough she could be and bit down harder making Hideki howl like a dying animal. "Sometimes I feel sorry for you…"

With that the both just stayed quiet watching the small drama play out before them until sundown when both collapsed from exhaustion, and Sayuri helped Hikari carry them back home.

* * *

A/N: Eh heh…haven't written a fanfic in a while. Most of ya must be dyin to kill me, ne? Well anyways…this was just a spur of the moment really. 3 Sayuri is not my character, my friend Kyo's. If you haven't guessed the triplets are mine, and they are children of Neji and Tenten. This is just a small spin off from an rp I'm in with Kyo and some other people. 

Hope ya enjoyed it minna!

Ja Ne


End file.
